<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"So you think you don't tempt me?" by Nymphalis_antiopa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899294">"So you think you don't tempt me?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalis_antiopa/pseuds/Nymphalis_antiopa'>Nymphalis_antiopa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drinking, Fanart, M/M, Post-Scene: Church in London 1941 (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:09:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalis_antiopa/pseuds/Nymphalis_antiopa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration: Aziraphale wasn't expecting Crowley to respond quite this way...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"So you think you don't tempt me?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002369">Oh, Maker</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/voluptatiscausa/pseuds/voluptatiscausa">voluptatiscausa</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale took deep breaths to calm himself, tried to control his responses and maintain a hold on his dignity as Crowley walked Aziraphale back until they were pressed up against the bar.</p><p>
“So you don’t think you tempt me?” the demon said, lips next to Aziraphale’s ear.  “Is that what you’re on about? And these people don’t think you could tempt me?”
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>

  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hello on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/scrapbramble">Tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>